El Lazo Más Fuerte
by Mary Deveraux
Summary: Tragedia tras Tragedia acecha Petalburgo, y sin embargo, ante toda circunstancia, una madre es capaz de sacrificar todo por su hija.


El Lazo Más Fuerte.

Mis ojos sólo alcanzaban a vislumbrar las borrosas siluetas de árboles y aves que pasaban rápidamente a mi alrededor; aunque en realidad, todos ellos permanecían estáticos pues era yo la que corría desesperada. Un pequeño grupo de Noctowls me miraba fijamente, girando su cabeza cada determinados segundos. A lo lejos, en esta sombría noche, podía escuchar el aullido de un lobo.

Tropecé en el asqueroso barro que había bajo mis pies, manchando mi vestido amarillo completamente. La cabeza me latía con furia; la desesperación y el miedo se apoderaban de mí aún más conforme transcurría cada segundo. Por un momento pensé en rendirme y quedarme ahí, tirada en el suelo hasta que una bienaventurada alma acudiera en mi rescate. Pero no podía hacerlo, y era por una simple y sencilla razón.

— ¡May!_ — _Grité con la voz ronca lo más alto que mi garganta permitió.

La enorme extensión del bosque Petalburgo acalló mi grito, impidiendo que mi voz llegara más allá de un centenar de metros. Frustrada, deslicé los dedos en el barro buscando dentro de mí la fuerza que me ayudase a levantarme, pero aunque exploré cada rincón de mi mente y la poca energía que me quedaba en los músculos, no logré encontrarla. Había pasado más de seis horas caminando como loca en círculos sin hallar el camino. A estas alturas todo estaba perdido.

Las lágrimas se apoderaron de mí, deseé que la tierra se abriera y me tragara. Que un Arcanine salvaje me devorara rápidamente para ya no sentir. Cualquier cosa que me evitara permanecer en este frío, solitario y decadente mundo donde ya no había nada para mí.

¿Alguna vez haz sentido que tu vida no tiene sentido? ¿Que por más que busques la manera de solucionar las cosas y de salir del abismo, siempre algo te golpea como si fueras un esclavo que debe regresar a cumplir su rol en su infeliz existencia? Hasta hace pocos años yo creía que todo en esta vida tiene solución. Al principio enfrenté los obstáculos que se atravesaban en mi camino con tranquilidad y valor, pero uno tras otro me fue apuñalando por la espalda sin darme tregua.

Hace unos años, mi hijo menor Max contrajo una parálisis total del cuerpo a causa de su contacto con un Parasect del equipo Rocket. Recuerdo bien que por aquella época tenía nueve años y estaba de campamento en Ciudad Verde en compañía de Ash. Ese chico de Pueblo Paleta siempre había sido mi mayor esperanza. Confiaba ciegamente en que, a su lado, ninguno de mis hijos contraería algún mal; pero en ese momento comprendí que la vida no era justa. La parálisis de Max llevó a una depresión no sólo a él, sino al resto de la familia. Norman se aislaba en el gimnasio porque no soportaba verlo postrado en una cama sin poder siquiera devolver la mirada. May y yo nos encargamos de cuidarlo, pero todas las noches mi preciosa hija acudía a mi recámara para confesarme que se sentía terriblemente mal cada que veía a su hermano en ese estado. Una vez mencionó que preferiría ser ella la que estuviese en su lugar con tal de salvarlo.

Fue una decisión de familia que aún considero cruel la que llevó a Max a fallecer dos días después de cumplir los diez años. Cuando el remordimiento surte un efecto de auténtica tortura, pienso que fue lo mejor para él. Max estaba lleno de vida; él quería saltar, correr, dibujar y cuidar a cada uno de los pokémon que existían en el mundo. Desde los siete años había decidido convertirse en un investigador pokémon. Pero aquel sueño fue imposible.

Después vino el evento más importante en la vida de la pequeña May. A sus dieciséis años, en el mundo de las jovencitas, especialmente entre las coordinadoras pokémon se celebran los "dulces dieciséis", Norman y yo nos encargamos de realizar una fiesta esplendorosa e invitar a toda la ciudad. May estaba más que contenta; todos los amigos que conoció en otras regiones durante su camino para ganar la Copa Listón asistieron. Y lo más importante para ella: Ash fue su pareja y esa misma noche le pidió que fuera su novia.

Fue una lástima; un noviazgo que duró apenas unas pocas horas, porque Ash fue asesinado durante la fiesta. Jamás sabremos exactamente lo que ocurrió. Al término de la celebración, a Norman se le ocurrió que diéramos un paseo por el jardín para despejarnos y le encontramos ahí, tirado y con los ojos velados. No había señal visible de un arma, ni de una mordida, ni nada. La policía de Petalburgo quedó consternada al no encontrar ninguna pista del asesinato, y nosotros perdimos relación con Delia y Pueblo Paleta. Quedamos solos. Por esos tiempos alguien sembró el rumor en la ciudad de que la familia Balance estaba hechizada, de que caía una maldición sobre todas las personas a quienes nosotros amábamos. Fuimos aislándonos, perdiendo a todos nuestros amigos y eventualmente mi esposo a todos los retadores, que no se atrevían siquiera a pararse en su gimnasio en busca de una medalla por temor a ser víctimas de un evento desafortunado.

Pero sin duda, es lo más reciente lo que ha derribado mi fortaleza; esa navaja cuyo filo casi presiona mi cuello. Anoche llegó a nuestra casa un joven moreno haciéndose pasar por entrenador pokémon. Pidió hablar con mi esposo; Norman y él caminaron tranquilamente hacia el gimnasio, enzarzados en su plática. Pero aunque a mí no me daba buena espina, los perdí de vista para ir a hablar con May. Apenas llegar, antes de pronunciar palabra alguna escuché un horrible grito. Mi hija y yo salimos de la casa y observamos que el gimnasio estaba en llamas. Mi primera reacción fue pensar en Norman, pero un lamento de niño me distrajo.

"Mamá, es Erick" Dijo May, haciendo alusión al bebé de los vecinos.

Al volverme hacia la vivienda contigua pude ver que se derrumbaba. Los escombros pulverizados por el fuego tenían ya sepultada a la señora Yale, nuestra vecina. El niño lloraba en brazos de una joven de traje rojo que, obviamente, nunca había cuidado de un bebé y lo zarandeaba en un intento de hacerlo callar. Está de más decir que esto no dio resultado. El supuesto entrenador salió del gimnasio, sin Norman. Nos dedicó una amplia sonrisa antes de quitarse el disfraz y revelar ser Tabhita, comandante táctico del equipo Magma.

"Buenas noches Caroline, May. ¿Están disfrutando del espectáculo?" Preguntó cínicamente.

A mi espalda, sentí el cuerpo de May tensarse. Apreté los puños y miré en dirección al gimnasio en llamas. Tabhita pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi mente.

"Está muerto, pero con un poco de suerte y obediencia evitarán correr el mismo destino" Comentó divertido. Quería golpearlo.

May no resistió el impulso y avanzó hasta él para darle una bofetada. Tabhita no tuvo tiempo siquiera de replicar porque mi hija, seguida de mí, corrió por los pasillos hacia el gimnasio. Al entrar, su azul mirada y la mía propia fueron anegándose de lágrimas. El cuerpo de mi esposo yacía inerte en el suelo, con la marca de una mordida ponzoñosa en el cuello. Hubiese llorado hasta que mis ojos se secaran, de no ser porque escuché nuevamente la voz de ese infeliz.

"No hay tiempo para sentimentalismos; salgan en fila y únanse a los demás rehenes en el centro de la ciudad" Ordenó.

"¿Qué?" Inquirió una incrédula May.

"¡Que se larguen ahora!" Dijo "Sólo faltan ustedes y les advierto, no intenten escapar porque el resto del equipo tiene tomada la ciudad"

"¿Qué planean?"

"¡Oh nada, Pequeña May! Pero si te portas bien tendrás el honor de presenciarlo"

Seguimos sus órdenes mecánicamente sólo porque un par de Houndooms (uno de ellos debió ser el que asesinara a Norman) nos escoltaron hasta la salida del gimnasio. En la ciudad, muchos otros caminaban en contra de su voluntad hacia la alcaldía. Ese era el lugar donde el equipo Magma tenía recluida a toda la ciudad. Sobra decir que logramos escapar May y yo. Afortunadamente, ella conoce ciertos pasadizos que descubrió junto a Ash en sus años de aventuras y esto le permitió robar sus pokebolas. Su Sandslash, un pokémon que capturó en su último viaje cavó un túnel hasta las afueras de la ciudad y desde entonces, hace seis horas, nos internamos en el bosque de Petalburgo.

Nos separamos para mayor posibilidad y también porque estamos seguras de que nos siguen. Intentaremos encontrar el camino hacia Rutsboro para pedir auxilio, pero yo he estado aquí en este sombrío lugar, dando vueltas en círculos y haciendo uso de mis últimas fuerzas para intentar levantarme. May es mi hija; me ha dado orgullo, alegría y a la vez satisfacción verla crecer sólidamente a pesar de las adversidades. Max y Norman ya no estarán aquí para pedirme que siga adelante, pero hoy tengo alguien por quién luchar y esa es mi hija May.

Cuando al fin logro ponerme en pie, una enorme esfera de fuego pasa cerca de mi cabeza. Me vuelvo hacia el lado izquierdo para ver la cara sonriente de la chica del equipo Magma que me ha localizado. Un Houndoom, de colmillos sobrenaturalmente grandes me mira hambriento; yo sólo puedo retroceder un par de pasos. Mi mente trabaja a mil por hora buscando todas las oportunidades de escapar. Podría simplemente entregarme, pero no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente. Si el equipo Magma va a capturarme, tendrá que ser por su propio esfuerzo.

— ¡Houndoom, lanzallamas! — Grita la chica de traje rojo y su pokémon obedece.

Cierro los ojos esperando el final, pero una ráfaga de helado viento devuelve el ataque hacia su pokémon original. Detrás de mí está el Beautifly de May, listo para dar batalla. "Beautifly" digo en mi mente recordando como amo a este pokémon. Él ha sido una parte tan importante de mi vida que aún puedo recordar, como si fuera ayer, aquel campo lleno de rosas y Beautifly donde Norman me pidió que fuera su esposa. Norman… Beautifly lanza el ataque de Viento Plateado para distraer a la chica y al Houndoom y me pide agitadamente que la siga. Yo obedezco y la adrenalina se apodera de mí al correr con renovadas fuerzas entre la maleza. Logramos escapar de ella, sólo para llegar frente a un claro donde se encuentra May en plena batalla con un soldado del equipo Magma. Ahora me doy cuenta que Beautifly realmente fue enviada por May para buscarme y poder reunirnos.

— ¡Sandslash, rasguño! — Ordena mi hija, como una experta entrenadora.

El feroz pokémon apenas mira a su oponente Golbat y corre rápidamente para encajar las cuchillas de sus manos en el cuerpo del murciélago. El joven del equipo Magma no hace nada por evitarlo y el pokémon cae, pero yo puedo ver por qué. El equipo Magma jamás ha jugado justo, y es natural viniendo de una banda de criminales. Al tiempo que Golbat es golpeado, un feroz Houndoom es enviado a lastimar a May.

Y todas las horas en espera de su retorno a Petalburgo, y todos los días de angustia previos a su triunfo en el festival. Todas las veces que he pedido al cielo que esté bien cobran importancia, y pasan rápidamente como flashbacks en mi cabeza. Ahora estoy segura de lo que debo hacer. Sin perder tiempo, salto con todas mis fuerzas para hacer un escudo humano entre May y el pokémon. Mi hija me mira con ojos desorbitados apenas comprendiendo lo que esto significa. El Houndoom presiona mi cuello con sus colmillos y mientras la ponzoña del pokémon corre por mis venas el dolor es tan insoportable que quisiera desaparecer. Pero no digo nada, no emito siquiera un débil lamento porque estoy segura de que valdrá la pena. Siempre ha sido May nuestra última esperanza. Y mientras mi vida se desvanece, la felicidad entra en mi alma al tener la certeza de que por lo menos ella se salvará. De que he sido, hasta el último momento, una buena madre.


End file.
